


Go to Work

by worldswrst (thehotinpsychotic)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/worldswrst
Summary: A quick drabble featuring Adore and her workshop shenanigans.





	Go to Work

A lengthy groan escaped the mouth of Adore as she disrobed, pulling her pants down to her ankles before stepping out of them. “Is anyone else ready for Snatch Game?”

“I’m actually looking forward to it,” Courtney agreed. “I can’t wait to see who absolutely blows it.” 

“Adore, cute underwear girl,” Dela complimented. She had noticed the younger queen in a pair of pink American Apparel briefs and knew by the face she was making that Adore was waiting for somebody to say something. 

Adore beamed, slapping a hand to her hip and declaring, “Thanks, they make me look cute.”  
“They are cute,” Bianca mentioned. “And I use the word ‘cute’ very deliberately because I haven’t worn briefs since I was seven years old.”

As the other queens began to laugh, Adore’s jaw dropped. “Fuck off, old man.”

Bianca had preoccupied herself with threading one of the sewing machines, so Adore took that moment to prance her way into Bianca’s space and bend over, thrusting her ass into Bianca furiously. The other queens began laughing as Bianca screamed. “Nurse! Somebody, help me!”

Adore continued to come as close as she could to twerking while inching into Bianca’s waist. Bianca yelled, “Delano, I’m about to throw dollars at your ass. Beat it, twink.” 

Adore, pink in the face from laughing, finally stood, wrapping her arms around Bianca in a bear hug as she said, “You loved it, didn’t you, Bianca?”

“I’m pressing charges, bitch. All forty of your dollars are mine.”


End file.
